


Teddy Lupinin monologi

by Lady_Honeypot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dildos, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Monologue
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Honeypot/pseuds/Lady_Honeypot
Summary: Teddyllä on ongelma: hän on rakastunut. Mutta mitä tapahtuu kun Harry yllättää Teddyn?





	Teddy Lupinin monologi

**Author's Note:**

> * Tämä teksti on tarkoitettu puhtaasti viihteelliseksi, eikä sillä ole mitään tekemistä todellisuuden kanssa. Kaikki tekstissä käytetty on mielikuvitukseni tuotetta. *
> 
> Harry Potter ja kaikki sen maailmaan liittyvä kuuluu J. K. Rowlingille ja muille tahoille. Minä kirjoitan tarinoita hahmoilla mutta en saa tästä taloudellista korvausta.

Voi paska! Minä olen kusessa, niin syvällä etten voi edes uida täältä pois. Vittu.

Niin, minun nimeni on Teddy Lupin. Olen kaksikymmentäkaksivuotias aurori. No, olen minä myös metamorfimagi ja puuskupuh sekä tietenkin Harry Potterin kummipoika. Joo, juuri _sen_ Harry Potterin. Jep, hän on kummisetäni. Kiva juttu ja niin päin pois.

Se, mitä tapahtui tänään ei ollutkaan niin kiva juttu, ei ollenkaan. Katsokaas, kuten kerroin, olen Teddy, muistatte ehkä paremmin vanhempani. Isäni oli Remus Lupin, rohkelikko, ihmissusi ja Harry Potterin isän paras ystävä. Äitini puolestaan oli Tonks, ei, en suostu sanomaan hänen etunimeään sillä hän vihasi sitä. Mutta hän oli aurori ja metamorfimaagi (huomaatteko, meillä on jotain yhteistä!). No niin, he ovat molemmat kuolleita. Ehkä tiesittekin sen, kuolivat sodassa Voldemortia vastaan. Että se siitä.

Mutta siis sen lisäksi mitä luettelin tuossa edellä, niin olen myös homo. Ja rakastunut. Rakastunut homo. No, se ei nyt ehkä ollut se juttu, mutta se, että olen rakastunut kummisetääni on _se juttu_.

Noin. Nyt se on sanottu. Voidaan siirtyä eteenpäin.

Eli siis siihen, mitä tapahtui tänään. Siihen, mikä ei ole se kiva juttu.

Uh, en kyllä oikeastaan haluaisi puhua tästä, mutta kun nyt kerran aloitin niin...

Hommahan meni niin, että minä olin ollut yön päivystämässä. Tiedättehän, meillä auroreilla on erittäin epäsäännöllisen säännöllinen työ. Yövuoroja, päivävuoroja, aamuvuoroja, välivuoroja ja kaikenlaisia vuoroja. Olin ollut siis päivystämässä, keikalla, hommissa, tienaamassa leipää, miten se nyt sanotaankaan ja olin tullut aamuyöstä kotiin ja painunut suoraan nukkumaan.

Ellen muistanut mainita, niin asun kummisetäni luona. Siis Harry Potterin luona, juuri _sen_ Harry Potterin. Velhomaailman pelastaja ja salaisten päiväunieni kohde, jep, sama tyyppi.

No niin, asun siis kummisetäni nurkissa. Hän on muuten sivumennen sanoen eronnut pari vuotta sitten. En ole yhtään pahoillani siitä, sillä olen elätellyt salaista toivetta että hän vielä jonain päivänä huomaisi kuinka hurmaava _minä_ olen ja hyppäisi halukkaana kaulaani että voisimme harrastaa villiä ja estotonta seksiä.

Näin ei siis käynyt tänään, ei todellakaan. Kaikkea muuta. Valitettavasti.

Mutta siihen juttuun, mistä en oikeastaan haluaisi puhua, mutta puhun näköjään kuitenkin. Nukuin pitkälle aamupäivään. Heräsin, ja huomasin olevani yksin kotona. Harry oli tietenkin töissä. Hän on muuten sivumennen sanoen myös pomoni. Joskus on vähän jännää asua yhdessä kummisetänsä, pomonsa ja salaisen ihastuksensa kanssa, mutta olen onnistunut tasapainottelemaan asian kanssa suht hyvin, ainakin tähän asti.

Keitin itselleni kahvit ja pari löysää munaa, lueskelin Päivän profeetan ja totesin että minua panettaa. Siis tiedättehän, _panettaa_! Se ei ole ehkä ihan sitä mitä yleensä ajatellaan, mutta no joo, ymmärrätte varmaan kohta. Päätin, että asialle on tehtävä jotain joten kiipesin portaat takaisin omaan huoneeseeni ja kiitin onneani, että olin yksin kotona.

Haalin tarvitsemani tavarat lähelleni ja aloitin. Yleensä en tarvitse paljon päästäkseni fiilikseen ja näin oli tälläkin kertaa.

Olin juuri lähellä, niin niin lähellä kun ovi avautui ja huomasin tuijottavani kummisetäni vihreisiin silmiin.

Tilanne olisi _ehkä_ ollut pelastettavissa ellei minulla olisi ollut edessäni valokuvakollaasia _hänestä_ ja ellen olisi työntänyt anukseeni sitä pinkkiä dildoani samaan aikaan kun runkkasin itseäni. Luojan kiitos olin jättänyt ne nänninipistimet laittamatta.

Harry seisoi hetken ovellani, tai en tiedä seisoiko hänellä muu kuin silmät kun hän yritti hahmottaa kokonaiskuvaa. Ja juuri silloin minä tulin. Voi Merlin että se oli noloa. Roiskin pitkin kuvakollaasia ja huohotin. Silloin Harry tajusi vihdoin sulkea oven ja minä _tunsin_ kuinka hiukseni valuivat tummanpunaisesta kirkkaan pinkkiin. En ole ikinä hävennyt niin paljon kuin sillä hetkellä.

En pystynyt toimimaan, en liikkumaan. Ja minulla oli edelleen se pinkki dildo sisälläni ja vaimean poksahduksen saattelemana vetäisin sen irti itsestäni ja inahdin. Yritin miettiä minne olin survonut taikasauvani. Öh, mikä mielikuva.

Onneksi löysin sauvani, siis taikasauvani, lattialta. Halusin siivota sotkun mahdollisimman nopeasti pois, mutta tiesin etten voisi pyyhkiä muistoja pois. En itseltäni enkä Harrylta. Voi paska.

Joten tässä sitä ollaan. Alastomana, omassa huoneessa, tyydytettynä erittäin ihanan fantasian jälkeen. Fantasian, missä kummisetäsi panee sinua perseeseen. Jep. Tervetuloa maailmaani, minä olen siis Teddy Lupin, maailman suurin luuseri tällä hetkellä.

Kun vihdoin viimein uskaltauduin alakertaan, huomasin että Harry oli häipynyt. En tiedä minne mutta juuri sillä hetkellä en aivan kauheasti edes välittänyt. Pääasia oli, että hän oli poissa. Jossain muualla, jossain mistä minä en tiennyt mitään. En nimittäin halunnut nähdä häntä enää ikinä!

Kuten tuossa jo aikaisemmin mainitsin, niin olen ollut ihastunut, okei, rakastunut, häneen jo jonkin aikaa. Se alkoi ehkä silloin kuin olin viidentoista, tai ehkä kuudentoista. Joka tapauksessa, tiesin jo hyvin varhaisessa vaiheessa että olen kiinnostunut omasta sukupuolestani. Olen ollut ehkä aina hieman tyttömäinen. En tiedä vaikuttaako äitini metamorfimagius asiaan tai isäni herkkyys, mutta olen kuitenkin mitä olen.

Se, että kaikista maailman ihmisistä ja velhoista menin rakastumaan juuri Harry Potteriin oli täysin puhdas vahinko. Tai niin ainakin luulen. Minä en halunnut rakastua häneen, en todellakaan. Harrylla oli ihana perhe: kaunis ja älykäs vaimo (joka petti häntä) ja kolme mahtavaa lasta (joista yksi on homo ja toinen lesbo). Joten en todellakaan halunnut sotkeentua tähän perheidylliin yhtään syvemmin.

Luulen, että se tapahtui sinä kesänä kun olin aloittamassa viidettä vuottani koulussa. Eräänä kesäpäivänä Harry oli jostain syystä kotona ja näin hänen tulevan suihkusta pelkkä pyyhe lanteidensa ympärillä. Voi pojat että se oli menoa! Runkkasin sen mielikuvan voimalla aina joululomaan saakka jolloin sain (onneksi) uutta materiaalia.

Jonkin aikaa uskottelin itselleni, että kaikki johtui vain siitä että Harry oli ainoa mies jonka olin nähnyt niin vähissä vaatteissa ikinä koskaan. En pelannut huispausta, joten en käynyt toisten poikien kanssa yhtä aikaa suihkussa. Harrastin vain velhoshakkia minkä jälkeen ei yleensä ollut tarvetta yhteisille suihkusessioille, harmi.

Joten ajattelin, että se johtui vain siitä. Kunnes näin keväällä tupakaverini ryntäämässä pelkissä alushousuissa järveen. Juu, ei mitään tunnetta, ei edes pientä värähdystä. Vittu, olin mennyttä.

En tietenkään suostunut hyväksymään faktaa heti ja seuraava kesä menikin erittäin sekavissa fiiliksissä. Puoliksi leikin Harryn lasten kanssa, puoliksi panikoin suljettujen ovien takana. Olin kai aika vitun sekaisin.

En ehkä maininnut, että tuohon aikaan vietin siis lomani kummisetäni perheen kanssa. Minut on kasvattanut äitini äiti eli mummini, mutta hän kuoli kun olin neljäntoista. Sen jälkeen kotini on ollut Harryn luona.

Se ei toki helpottanut sitä tunneta, että olin rakastunut häneen. Tai ainakin halusin häntä. Halusin niin, että tunsin joskus että olisin voinut runkata kyrpäni irti ruumiistani. Huh, en suosittele sitä tunnetta kenellekään. Mutta siis, halusin Harrya, näin hänet joka vitun päivä ja luulin kuolevani.

Onnistuin kuitenkin joten kuten pitämään tunteet sisälläni. Se, että tukkani vaihtoi väriä tuon tuosta ei onneksi kiinnittänyt kenenkään huomiota. Paitsi Lily taisi muutaman kerran todeta, että "isi tykkää pinkistä", mutta Ginny taisi kuitata kaiken nauramalla. Merlinin kiitos.

Silloin en vielä tajunnut sitä, mutta heidän avioliittonsa ei ollut onnellinen, ei missään nimessä. He eivät ikinä koskettaneet toisiaan. He eivät koskaan suudelleet, halanneet tai osoittaneet minkäänlaista fyysistä kiinnostusta toisiansa kohtaan. He vain olivat. Kuin kaksi lahnaa. Yök.

Jos minä olisin ollut rakastamani ihmisen kanssa en olisi pystynyt pitämään näppejäni erossa hänestä. En  vain olisi voinut. Rakastaisin jokaisella solullani, jokaisella ajatuksellani, jokaisella... no tiedätte kyllä. Mutta Harry ja Ginny eivät koskaan. Ikinä.

Joten en ihmettele, että he sitten erosivat. Siitä on nyt jokunen vuosi aikaa ja siitä lähtien me olemme eläneet Harryn kanssa kahden. Toki lapset ovat olleet täällä aina lomilla, mutta noin niin kuin muutoin olemme olleet kahden.

Kaksi poikamiestä, niin kuin Harry on tykännyt sanoa. Kaksi puolivallatonta poikamiestä joilla ei ikinä koskaan ole seuraa, muuta kuin toisistaan. Jep, aika pateettista eikö vain?

Joten minä olen päättänyt huvittaa itsenäni ja kuvitella hieman _juttuja_. Ei siis mitään vakavaa, ei tietenkään. Se kuvakollaasikin koostuu pääsääntöisesti varsin viattomista kuvista. Harry Päivän profeetan etuvivulla, sisäsivulla, välisivulla, takasivulla ja niin päin pois. Ja tietenkin se yksi otos sieltä uimarannalta. Oh, näkisittepä sen!

Mutta ei siis mitään vakavaa. Ei mitään sellaista mitä en olisi voinut näyttää Harrylle, ennen kuin hän näki kuinka laukesin sen kaiken päälle. Nyt en enää varmaan voi niin viattomasti esitellä sitä hänelle, vai voinko?

En tietenkään voi! Minähän olisin ihan hullu, jos ajattelisin että hän nielisi jonkun selityksen esitelmästä auroriakatemiaan vielä sen jälkeen mitä hän _näki._ Siis oikeasti. Hän näki sen pinkin dildonkin! En voi uskoa tätä!

Olen niin nolona etten tiedä miten päin olisin. Lopulta, pyörittyäni aikani alakerrassa yksinäni, palaan takaisin omaan huoneeseeni. Ei auta kuin odottaa. Odottaa, että joko Harry tekee seuraavan liikkeen tai sitten minä ryhdyn radikaaleihin toimiin.

-o-O-o-

Kuluu kolme päivää ettemme näe toisiamme. Jätämme viestejä keittiön pöydälle.

_Menee myöhään, kokous._

_Lähdin aikaisin, syö loput munat._

Sellaisia pieniä, söpöjä viestejä. Vaikka tiedänkin, etteivät ne todellakaan ole söpöjä. Kaikkea muuta.

Päätän, että minun on vihdoin nostettava kissa pöydälle. Minun on annettava jonkinlainen selitys toiminnalleni, vaikka joutuisinkin sen vuoksi muuttamaan pois Harryn luota.

Niinpä ilmiinnnyn kesken työpäivän kotiin. En tiedä miksi en käytä hormiverkkoa, miksi haluan ilmiintyä puistoon parin korttelin päähän ja kävellä. Mutta teen niin, sillä luulen että se on oikein.

Avaan etuoven ja kuuntelen. Ei mitään. Hermione on sanonut, että Harry lähti kotiin kesken kokouksen, koska oli ollut huonovointinen. Hän oli huolissaan, minä en, mutta lupasin silti käydä katsomassa olisiko kaikki kunnossa.

Nousen portaat toiseen kerrokseen. Kuulen kuinka kylpyhuoneen oven takana joku huokaa, syvään. Lasken käden ovenkahvalle ja emmin vain hetken ennen kuin painan kahvan alas ja vedän oven auki.

Harry jää kiinni housut kintuissa, kirjaimellisesti.

Katson kuinka hänen oikea kätensä puristaa täydessä toimintakunnossa olevaa kalua ja vasen käsi nousee torjumaan ovella olevaa uhkaa. Paitsi että minä en ole uhka vain mahdollisuus.

En osaa tehdä muuta kuin tuijottaa. Tuijotan käden puristamaa kalua, tuijotan pinkkiä dildoani joka lepää lavuaarin reunalla ja tuijotan omaa kuvaani, joka on leijunut lattialle.

Suljen oven. Takanani. Astun askeleen lähemmäs. Työnnän käden syrjään ja kumarrun suutelemaan.

Tiedän, että tämä on tilaisuuteni. Enkä todellakaan tahdo pilata sitä.

-o-O-o-

Sen päivän jälkeen emme ole jättäneet yhtään söpöä viestiä keittiön pöydälle. Päinvastoin. Nyt viestimme sanovat:

_Tule kotiin ajoissa, haluan panna. Kovaa._

Eikä kumpikaan jätä täyttämästä kutsua.


End file.
